The Day That Changed My Life
by PoseidonChick13
Summary: Maya's world changes after Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase come to her school. Her friend, Liz gets beat by her dad. What will she do? Maya is very confused and scared. A cyclops plans on killing her whole family will he succed? Please read! :
1. Chapter 1

The Day That Changed My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Chapter 1 : The Boy With The Green Eyes

**Maya POV**

_ I ran through the damp, dark forest, not sure where I was going but I had to get away from that thing. I was trapped, nowhere to go. I was surrounded by big hairy black beasts in the mist, they looked like dogs but were twenty times bigger….. Like the size of a Hummer. The creatures were snarling and nipping at me. Suddenly I heard something like a war cry and a group of teens came running with swords and armor. I was startled I tripped on a root of a tree and hit my head. _

I woke with a start. My teacher was glaring at me and She asked me again. " Maya what is twenty-four times four? "

I thought for a moment "96" I said without hesitation.

snickered at me. She looked like she was going to murder me but I looked innocently up at her as she spoke

" That's right" she rasped at me seeming unpleased.

There was a nock on the door Mrs. Dodds without looking at the door said " Enter" and started writing on the board. I turned my head the principal Mr. Smith walked through the door with a boy and girl at his side.

Mr. Smith walked them farther in the classroom. Mrs. Dodds turned and smiled her creepy grin. Mr. Smith gave a speech about being nice to our new classmates and to help them out. He told us their names the boy's name was Percy Jackson and the girl's was Annabeth Chase. Mr. Smith walked out of the room we were silent. After a lot of considerationMrs. Dodds put them on her seating chart. Annabeth and Percy sat on either side of me. replacing Liz.

The next day was Friday I was super excited because Liz was coming home from Maryland of course in health I saw my best friend she just got back yesterday. Her dad had family up there apparently. I hugged her but she winced I jumped back and looked into her eyes a scary thought crept into my mind. We sat away from all other people I thought carefully before I said anything then spoke " Has he hit you again?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Yeah" she whispered as I hugged here carefully trying to avoid the bruised spots on her body.

" It will be okay" I whispered. She could only nod.

My friend Liz was strong, beautiful, kind, gentle, and graceful, but her dad ruins her. He never hits her face but seems to hit her everywhere else sometimes he would throw oranges at her but the orange spheres never bruised her. It made me so angry, I was useless. I excused us and went to the bathroom when Liz winced and red liquid started to seep through her teal shirt. As usual a patched her up I put neosporin on it and some bandage wrap.

It was lunch we didn't dare touch the food, Liz hurt when she breathed. I felt bad again. Then out of the blue coming from the 'popular' tables (one for the guys and one for the girls) Annabeth stood up and walked over so did Percy. I saw his intense brotherly green eyes.

Liz whispered " Who's that?" she asked warily.

"Annabeth and Percy their new their in ALL of our classes. and moved you…" I said awkwardly. I let that set in. Just when Liz was about to say some very colorful language under her breath I said " Hey Percy, 'sup Annabeth." Silence. I heard Percy say under his breath about hating 'popular' kids.

Liz got up to dump her tray when a 'popular kid' named Charlie pushed her, she stumbled and started to fall I tried to catch I her but I slipped on spilled milk and we both landed on the floor in pain I heard a crack as my ankle was most likely broken. My toes were pointing the wrong direction. Percy had a very interesting conversation with Charlie, but Annabeth tried to pull Liz up first but her hidden bruises screamed for mercy so Annabeth laid her carefully on the ground out of sight she looked at Liz's side that was covered in wrap.

When Percy came back he helped Annabeth pick Liz up. I was sadly still on the floor in immense sharp horrifying pain. Annabeth helped me up and limp out of the room.(Percy was carrying Liz). Though we didn't end up going to the nurse's office Annabeth led us to a car out front (Even though they were only 15). They brought us to the motel they were staying at, wasn't much but it worked. Annabeth and Percy rewrapped the wound on Liz quickly and efficiently while I sat there comforting her while I was fighting a pained look. After they were done she was passed out so Percy picked her up and laid her gently on the couch. Annabeth held my hand as Percy set the ankle I screamed in pain but Annabeth covered my mouth to muffle the sound but it was pretty loud Annabeth gave me a drink that tasted strangely like warm brownies. Annabeth ordered that we'd have to stay at the motel. I didn't argue I just that limped over to one of the beds and instantly fell asleep. thats when the nightmare started

_It was hot out I was at Liz's house using her pool. I was swimming in the pool when Liz came out with red marks on her. I raced up to her asked if she was ok. All she did was nod. I took a guess about abuse then, I asked her how long it has been going on for she just murmured " For years", she looked pained I hugged her she hugged me back… Of course the moment was interrupted by Liz's dad Owen. I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp, alas we just walked by to the door. I muttered to myself " Butt-faced, dragon hearted, no good piece of crap." He must have heard because the next thing I knew he smacked me hard. I stumbled but I swiftly turned and punched him in the jaw, but I didn't stop there I jab him in the stomach, kick his chest (AKA blob), and I think I broke his nose he fell over unconscious. Liz and I ran into her room I grabbed the first bag I saw and I started shoving clothes in, Liz grabbed another on we packed her 3 bags full of clothes in less than five minutes. I called my mom she picked up on the first ring I hurriedly told her the situation and she bolted to the car ten minutes later she picked us up…._

I shot up feeling a cold sweat on me. I just about punched the wall. I took a deep breath calming my nerves. I heard my phone ring and I quickly answered. It was was Liz's jerk (Butt-faced, dragon hearted, no good piece of crap) father and he screamed at me I abruptly shut my phone and hung up on him. I could only think of one word in my mind _disgust_. Annabeth spoke soft mummers in her sleep and went back to bed.

**Review this is my first story EVER yeah, I know I posted one before this but this was my first I swear, anyway I really hope to update soon (So super sorry it was short) ~PoseidonChick13**


	2. Chapter 2

The Day That Changed My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

The Day That Changed My Life

**AN: Okay I'm so super happy I had the time to update...Life is a mess my family is splitting up, but anyways here is the second chapter ENJOY :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

When I came home on Sunday night still in the make-shift splint my dad freaked out. He slapped me so hard I felt sick, I finally understood Liz and what she was going through I screamed so hard it almost shattered my glass of orange juice that was still on the table, he didn't stop there he punched and kicked me until he saw blood running from my limp body. I could barely drag myself to my bathroom (in my room), I took a shower. The shower burned my bruised skin I washed off all the blood and put on a band-aid wrap and went to bed.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Everything has gotten worse since the abuse was coming from both homes now, but the difference was it only happened to me when my dad got drunk. I felt bad I tried to get Liz to do something but she was too scared I didn't want to admit it but I was too. My mother was to weak to stop him and my brother was at college, he still didn't know. My face I covered with make-up everyday to hide the black and blue spots. Later that night I heard a knock on the door. There was a man outside. He was big and muscular but scary at the same his face was disturbing, his teeth were jagged, his nose was big and bumpy,and his eye was brown and filled with hate. I don't mean he had an eye patch I mean he had only one eye! I screamed but my family had problem they each had some kind of antibiotic medication to take for something, my mom had pain killers, my brother a hangover so he was in bed and my dad has a drinking problem that mixes with his depression pills so I was the only one conscious.

" Hello can I help you?" I asked the man.

"Yes my daughter left her homework here I came to pick it up." he said convincingly

"Okay who's your daughter?" I asked

"Megan Grace" He stated

"Oh okay I'll be right back" I said and started to walk to my room when I felt a sharp pain in my side the next thing I know a knife showed up at my neck I stopped abruptly.

"Don't move daughter of the sea." The man whispered in my ear

"WHAT?" I said confused

He walked me into the kitchen put a gag in my mouth and tied me to a chair.

"Don't try to escape sweetheart I have friends at your grandma's house and everywhere, you escape you kill all of your family."

I admit I was very terrified of him. I couldn't think of a way to get out of here. He started breaking the kitchen chairs. He left the room and came back with a huge pile of newspaper and started making a fire in the middle of my table. I screamed but since I was gagged it sounded like

"HHHHHHEEEELLLLBBBBBBBBBBB" ( It was meant to be Help)

He didn't even glance at me just lit the fire. I started to struggle against the ropes. He came over and picked up the chair and set it in the middle of the blazing fire.

I tried to calm my nerves, but the fire started spreading through the house. After about fifteen minutes I knew the fire had reached the rooms. Even though I was in the middle of the fire all I felt was warm, I was relieved when the ropes burned off. I got up and ran towards my room. I shattered my window

I heard "AHHHHH WERE DID YOU GO!" I grabbed my phone as I threw a pillow out my window when I landed I called 911. A woman answered the phone. With an accent

"911 emergency how may I help you?" she asked.

"There's a fire at 2342 Cherry road. Hurry there is a family is inside please hurry!." I said while running

"Okay I'm sending a response unit right now" as the woman said that I heard faint sirens in the distance.

"Okay thank you" I said breathlessly and hung up. I ran down the icy driveway, to my neighbor's house. I franticly knocked at my neighbor's door.

Emily Ling Lee opened the door, she was the mother of Ben a three month old baby boy, I heard him crying in the house.

"Help fire" I whispered horsely, fell to the ground and passed out.

**Maya POV**

I woke up with a cold wash cloth on my head. I was sore and in a lot of pain. I slowly opened my eyes Annabeth was sleeping in a chair next to me. I shifted and she shot awake. I sat up and hugged her before she could say anything. She hesitated then very slowly hugged me carefully.

"How long have you been here?" I whispered horsely

"Since your neighbor called me at 4:30 AM" She whispered back softly.

"Liz and Percy are here too. For now get more rest she said as she laid me back down"

"Did my family survive?" I said sitting up, she shook her head.

I only nodded to her and laid back down. I woke up about an hour later with Percy at my side. He was sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to wake him so I slowly sat up and started to get out of bed but he started to wake up, so I decided to lay back down for awhile. He woke up five minutes later. I tensed up I must have been too still because Percy checked my pulse and felt my head. I opened my eyes just as he replaced the wash cloth on my head.

"How you feeling" Percy whispered to me

"Like I can eat a bus" I said

He chuckled and helped me up carefully. I almost landed on my face in the first couple steps but thank god for Percy.

"Thanks" I said to Percy after he grabbed me.

"No problem" He said

When we got out to the living room Liz ran up and hugged the life out of me.

"You should be resting not up and about"

"I'm FINE! I just need some food." I told her.

I walked into the kitchen grabbed a bowl, of cereal, and some milk.

I took a big scoop and ate it with joy. "This is sooooo good" I mumbled with my mouth full.

Just then the phone rang Emily answered the phone "Hello? Yes hold on"

"It's for you dear" she whispered in my ear

"Hello?" I asked

"Yes" I mumbled

"Ok thank you" I whispered horsely

"No no no no!" I said weakly bursting into tears

Tears started flowing down my face Annabeth hugged me.

"What is it Maya?" She whispered in my ear.

"M-my Grandma i-is d-d-dead." I said then I started bawling my eyes out on Annabeth's shoulder.

The doorbell rang and Emily went to answer it.

"Hello can I help you?" She asked a boy with shaggy black hair, olive skin, black jeans, a shirt with a skull on it and a aviator jacket

"Ya I'm Percy's friend Nico" Nico said to Emily

"Ok Nico hold on I'll go get him" Emily said over her shoulder as she walked away to get Percy

"Percy dear your friend Nico is here." Emily spoke to Percy

"Okay thanks Mrs. Lee" Percy said as he walked to the door."

"Excuse me I need to go to the bathroom" I told Annabeth I said after awhile

"Okay Maya" Annabeth said as I slowly walked down the hall but instead of going right to the bathroom

I walked down the hallway to the front door (passing the bathroom), hid and listened.

"Percy two! You sure?" a boy asked Percy I'm guessing it was Nico.

"Yea both girls,both come from abusive homes. It's a sensitive topic, but I have a good feeling about them Nico. There nice kids they've had to deal with a lot but still manage to care more about other people." Percy insisted

"So when they going to camp Percy?" Nico whispered

"As soon as Maya gets better, her house burned down and she lost all her family members, she's pretty upset she had a brother my age…." Percy trailed off

I almost started crying again but I stopped before they heard me then started listening again.

I started feeling sick, sweaty, and dizzy. I felt my forehead it was sweaty and hot, my vision started to blur. The hallway started to sway. I tried to concentrate on their voices, but they were silent. I took a couple of unsteady steps backwards trying to look like I was coming from the bathroom.

**AN~ So what you think...I tried to make a cliff hmm so what happens with Nico, does Maya get better? Will Liz's bruises fade? All great questions... I will try to post more tomorrow PLEASE REVIEW and PM me I NEED COMMENTS :DDDDD Love you guys 3**

**~PoseidonChick13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note, Hey sorry I haven't updated lately, life has been HELL for a while... So I won't bore you instead HERE YOU GO**

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

I suddenly collapsed on the ground sweaty and barely conscious. I heard fast feet on the wood floor. The next thing I know Percy and Nico (or at least the person I thought was Nico) were at my side. Percy yelled something to Liz and

Annabeth and they came running. They picked me up or I think it was one of the boys because I could feel some strong

muscles holding me which I've felt Percy's so I think they were Nico's. Then I started to dream again,

thats never good.

_I was at my house. My burned house I was standing in the hallway, suddenly I was in my brothers room the room was in flames. Then I was in my parents room. My mom and my 'dad' were lying there I could see their bodies burring painfully in the fire. I started to cry until I was out of breath then I whispered "I love you" in my mom's ear, the next thing I know I was engulfed in flames._

My eyes shot open I felt sick. Then I noticed I had a pounding headache. It felt like a two thousand pound truck

landed on my head. I groaned at the pain I wish it would end, so closed my eyes to try to make the pain stop. I felt a hand on my forehead. I rolled over to face the chair and slowly opened my eyes. I finally got a good look at Nico it made my

heart flutter and feel not so painful. Oops Nico caught me staring.

"How long have I been out?" I whispered

"About three hours." Nico whispered back

I rolled on my back and stared at the ceiling, then turned my head towards him.

"Am I aloud to get up?" I looked at him pleadingly

"I guess" He held out his hand

I grabbed It he carefully helped me stand.

"I think I can walk by myself" I whispered to Nico

"Okay but I'll be here just incase you fall" He whispered back

I hesitatingly took a step, then another until I reached the couch. Nico handed me a drink with a straw and a little umbrella in it. Truthfully I almost bursted out laughing, I tried to manage holding it in when I couldn't, I let a giggle fill the air.

"What's so funny?" Nico asked

"Oh well I think it's ironic that there is a umbrella in my drink" I said in between giggles.

"Why?" Nico asked me

"Well because there is this commercial were a umbrella protects you and well I lost everything so maybe it's a sign things will get better." I said to Nico as Liz, Annabeth and Percy came in the room.

"Well look who's out of bed" Percy looked at me and Nico as I was taking a sip of the drink he gave me still tasted like brownies which made me think of my grandma.

"Oh hey Percy" I said as they came over to the couch.

"How you feeling?" Annabeth asked me

"Got a bad headache but better." I whispered to them.

We were silent for a while just looking at each other I took a couple more sips of the drink

"Would you come with me?" Percy asked as he held out his hand.

I grabbed it and looked questionably at the others they seemed as confused as me

He lead me into a different room, I think he wanted to talk.

"You mumble in your sleep." He said quietly

"What? I mumble in my sleep?" I tried holding in a giggle

He nodded his green eyes staring into mine.

"What about it?" I whispered trying not to cry, I knew where he was going with this.

"Wanna talk about it?" He whispered back

I hesitatingly nodded at him.

"What do you want to know?" I said looking at his green eyes I felt I could tell him anything.

"Anything you want me to know" He whispered to me still looking into my eyes.

I took a deep breath "My dad beat me you've probably seen the bruises…" I trailed off then started again when Percy didn't say anything " The night of the fire a man-"

"Hold on" he said as he got up

a minute later he came back with Annabeth.

"Go on" He said encouragingly

"Well as I said before the night of the fire a man with one eye I don't mean he had an eye patch I mean he had one eye!" I said to them they looked at each other then waved me to go on.

"He said stuff about my life and a friend of mine…. then he pulled a knife, put it close to my neck and brought me to the kitchen.

The fire started there. He build it out of broken chairs and newspaper, after he lit it he put me and the chair on top he told

me not to try to escape or else they would-would kill everyone I love…." I trailed off and I knew I caused

my grandma's death. A couple of tears rolled down my face. Percy offered to stop but I shook my head I needed to tell someone.

"Oh he also said when he had the knife to my neck in my foyer 'Don't move daughter of the sea.' …. I trailed off again as they looked at each other again. They seemed to have a silent conversation.

"So thats really it" I said with a sigh

"Thanks Maya it was brave of you to share with us." Annabeth whispered

"Oh wait there is one more thing." I said in a horse whisper

"What?" She whispered questionably

"I have nightmares." I stated and again we started talking I described all my nightmares to them.

After I was tired but didn't show it. We walked back to the living room

"Well that was a long talk." Nico stated and raised an eyebrow as we entered the room, I felt kinda bad he wasn't there but I'll tell Liz and Nico eventually.

Definitely sad/scared/worried. Maya just described a cyclops and what he said bothered me. 'Don't move daughter of the sea.' _Hmmm could she be a daughter of Poseidon. _

Percy thought as he waited for Annabeth, Maya, Nico,and Liz .

Annabeth was rewrapping Maya's burns and Nico was in the other room with Liz. A couple minutes later Annabeth

helped Maya out until she got to the couch.

"Hey Annabeth can I have some water?" Maya said to Annabeth

"Sure" Annabeth said as she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass.

She came back and handed Maya the glass.

_This would be interesting_ I thought apparently Annabeth thought the same thing, we watched with the corners of our eyes.

Maya took a good long drink. She set down the glass and stood up

"I'll go get Nico and Liz" Maya said and walked away

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Annabeth

She nodded and then whispered "You think she's-" she stopped as Nico, Liz and Maya came back in the room

"Okay guys time to head out" I said to the group.

I lead them outside after I left Mrs. Lee a note. I whistled as loud as I could, Maya looked at me strangely then

a minute later a flock of pegasus came out of the sky. Maya looked at the bunch with awe then Maya noticed a pegasus that was chestnut with one white sock, a white stripe down her face and two white spots on he belly. Maya ran up to the pegasus and hugged it around the neck. she hopped on the pegasus and took off.

"Wait!" Annabeth yelled as she grabbed Liz and hopped on Guido and went after Maya.

"Weeeeeee this is sooo much funnnnnn!" Maya screamed loudly

_"Slowly come down to the ground" I said in the pegasus's mind_

Slowly the pegasus came down and nibbled on the grass.

"I never knew you could do that May." Maya whispered to the pegasus

May whined in sadness as if she was saying '_I couldn't tell you_'

Maya got off and stroked May on the neck.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Annabeth said to Maya as she was squeezing the life out of her.

"I'm fine" Maya mumbled "I've ridden a horse before." Maya spoke a little louder.

"Maya you shouldn't just get on a pegasus if you've never ridden one." I said walking over

"Percy I've ridden her before. So calm down, She's my horse err pegasus." Maya stated loudly

"STILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Annabeth screamed at her

"Annabeth calm down, Maya please don't do that again. Thank you" I said as I hopped on Blackjack "Lets go guys" I rode by my self while Nico and Maya shared May, and Annabeth and Liz shared Guido. The ride to camp was about an hour long (yes flying on a pegasus is that fast). The flock landed near the stables, we put them in their stalls then brought the girls to Chiron.

"Ah so are these the new campers?" Chiron asked Annabeth

"Yes sir, this is Maya and Liz" Annabeth motioned to the girls

"We better make arrangements in the Hermes cabin" I said to Annabeth "And show them around"

"Of course" Chiron said

"So who goes with who?" Maya asked quietly

"Well we could spilt up two and three" Annabeth suggested

"I wanna go with Annabeth" Liz said

"I usually go with Percy so I guess Maya and Nico are going together" Annabeth said

"Got it" Nico said as they walked away with Percy in tow

**Maya POV**

"So were do we start?" I said looking at Nico

"How about the dinning pavilion" He said walking away, I caught up to him and looked around camp was SO cool! Nico pointed out the dock, area, woods and some other stuff but I didn't pay attention I felt kinda sick and it was getting worse with every step. Nico looked back at me and stopped.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale" He said stepping closer

"Yeah" I said with a weak smile

"Do you wanna stop?" He asked quietly

"No I'm fine" I said with my best smile on, we walked for a while. I knew he was watching me from the corner of his eye, but I didn't care because each passing second I was getting worse. I felt like I was gonna pass out,


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note, Hey sorry I haven't updated lately, I have been juggling school, volleyball, drama, and homework! Life has been getting WAY better thanks to all my supportive friends :D thanks guys. Oh and on March 8th I had minor mouth surgery everything went great but my mouth hurts like h*ll... So I won't delay this update any further instead HERE YOU GO :D Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

**Maya POV** As I laid in the Hermes cabin I thought about my day, my life, and my new friends. I felt the bruise Ash gave me and I remember how Chiron asked to speak to me alone earlier. I cried as I remembered the conversation._ I was led to the porch and sat on a outside couch. Chiron had to tell me something important I had no idea what he wanted _

_"Maya your Aunt Maggie and Uncle Rob's house burned down. I am truly sorry." Chiron put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned pale and I felt my heart brake. They were my favorite relatives! Why them? Aunt Maggie was expecting a baby girl! I was so angry but I hid it. _

_"Thank you for telling me Chiron" I left and walked into the woods I was so angry at the beast, no I was angry at myself I killed them by not staying in the fire, by not obeying the monster. I punched a tree until my knuckles bled. _

_"Hey! Stop hitting my tree!" A buff boy said. Of course I did the stupid thing._

_ "And if I don't?" I asked still pissed off. "We finish this here" The boy said ruffly He cracked his knuckles and lunged for me, I dodged and swung at his head. I missed by two inches! Two inches wow I suck, he took the opportunity to punch me in the gut. I fell to the ground in pain. _

_"Had enough?" He spat at me. _

_"I'm just getting started" I said as I swiped my leg at him. He crashed to the ground, I got up and aimed a punch but someone held me back. _

_"Maya stop!" I recognized Percy's voice. _

_"You know this girl Percy?" The boy said. _

_"Yeah she's a new camper, Maya why are you trying to beat up Ash?" Percy turned toward me. _

_"Mind your own business Percy!" I said annoyed. _

_"Apologize to Ash" Percy said sternly his eyes blazing with anger. I mumbled an apology then Percy dragged me away from the woods. I let him lead me away to the Hermes cabin and get me settled. He also told the Stoll brothers to leave me alone because I was in a mood. So I laid there next to Liz, on a worn blue sleeping bag Travis Stoll gave me. Waiting for sleep to come, but I couldn't sleep I was thinking about the fight I had with Ash, which relatives would die next, and about my new life here at camp Half-Blood so I just laid there and did nothing._ Eventually I passed out from exhaustion. I awoke to Connor Stoll shaking my shoulder.

"Why are you shaking me?" I asked sleepily

"Breakfast duh!" he smiled goofily.

"Thanks" I said as he walked away. I decided to go take a shower and start my day with a clean slate. Of course the showers were cold so I took about a five minute shower tops. Truthfully I was sore from my fight with Ash and I'll make sure to apologize again. So I put back on my faded skinny jeans, my lace trimmed green tank top under my new camp Half-blood t-shirt and my old pink converse. I made sure to hide the bruise I got form Ash, gods it really hurt today! I managed to not scream in pain when Liz tackled me in a hug earlier. I stood in line as campers scrapped the best part of their meal into the brasier as I scraped the best pancake, and the ripest grape into the fire I prayed Father, please send me a sigh! After I sat down at our overly crowded table and ate my food but I wasn't very hungry I just picked at my grapes until I got bored I snuck away to get to the beach it always calmed me down. I was walking along the beach when I ran into someone by accident.

"Oh my gods I'm so sorry!" I said after I landed in the warm sand.

"Oh it's okay it was my fault" I looked up and saw Nico standing over me with his hand outstretched

"Thanks" I said as he helped me up

"So what you up to out on the beach. Aren't you gonna eat breakfast?" I asked

"I'm not very hungry so I decided to come here" Nico laughed

"Oh yeah same" I smiled as the breeze picked up, and blew through my dirty blonde hair

"You wanna practice in the area?" He asked

"Um I don't have a sword" I said looking down at my feet

"Let's go get you one" He said walking toward the area. I had to jog to catch up. He stopped at a shed.

"This is were we keep our extra weapons" Nico opened the shed and smiled. I gazed amazingly at the assortment of weapons they kept at camp.

"Wow" Is all I could say. Nico smiled as I studied the swords, knifes, and the other weapons. He handed me a beautiful sword, it was sleek, sharp and, was so polished I could see my reflection. "It's beautiful" I gasped. The bronze sword was completely balanced. The hilt was a hand and a half. It was perfect. I looked up at Nico "Let's practice". He nodded and led the way into the middle of the area and let me tell you it was a work out. The first couple times he disabled me quickly but I soon started predicting his moves. "Once more" I panted and he nodded. I dodged Nico's offense and in the end I disabled him of his weapon and grinned

"Wow you're good" Nico panted

"Thanks you too" I laid eagle spread on the ground heaving. Nico passed me a water bottle. "Thanks" I smiled wide then looked at my clothes. They were filthy, sweaty, and sticking to my body, but I never had so much fun or been so happy. Nico offered me a hand and pulled me up. I stood unsteadily then I remembered Ash. "Um I have to go, I had fun I'll see you later" I started jogging away towards the woods when I remembered I left my sword with Nico. Oh well I'll get it later I thought as I slowed into a walk to look for Ash's tree.

"Hey Punk! What are you doing here again?" I heard someone say behind me. I jumped at the sound and turned around to see Ash leaning against his tree.

"Oh Hey Ash" I said nervously while picking at a string dangling from my shirt.

"What are YOU doing here" He said angrily

"I um came to apologize" I said looking in his dark eyes

"Apologize?" Ash asked bewildered

"Yeah, I was really rude and I'm sorry I punched your tree" I shifted my weight nervously

"Oh wow thanks" Ash said eventually after a long silence.

"No problem" I smiled then heard a shriek. Ash looked at me and I nodded. We ran toward the source. We saw others running toward the hill with their armor and swords. I looked rushed forward then remembered Nico had my sword. Damn how am I gonna help now? I thought bitterly. Without warning Nico appeared next to me holding my sword.

"Hey" He mumbled as he stepped out of the shadow I was making on this sunny day. I grabbed my sword with a mumble of thanks and kept running. I got to the top of the hill and froze in terror. There was an ARMY of MONSTERS! They were trying to get through the magical barrier that protected the camp. I calmed my nerves and noticed they were attacking a girl, while the campers were trying to fight them off and get to her it was hard. I dodged as a arrow came shooting towards me. With a mighty yell I ran into battle to help save a potential comrade. A hellhounds dust flew threw the wind as I tried to find another enemy. I didn't realize there was another one right behind me. I turned around as it pounced. It's claws dug into my skin while I shrieked. I should've worn armor! I thought as I stabbed the beast in the side. I got up painfully and gingerly touched my side careful not to look. I looked at my hand it was covered in my blood. I wiped my hand on my jeans and looked around. There was one last monster a cyclops. I've never seen one before but it was huge! It towered 10 feet tall. Swatting away campers like they were flies. I snuck around to the back side of the monster, while the others scrambled out of the way of his club. I leaped onto its back.

"Ah! Who's on my back?" It bellowed and tried to shake me off. Even if I tried to respond to him I'm pretty sure my teeth would've cut off my tongue if I tried too. "Get off me!" He screamed and tried to grab me. I dodged his had and crawled up between his shoulder blades and thrusted my sword into his spine. He shuddered and I dropped like a stone. What was left of the cyclops was now in the wind. I sat up and groaned in pain.

}{}{}{}{} Page Break }{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Maya? Someone get a medic!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I looked down to see the ground covered in blood. All mine I'm guessing. I felt strong hands on my shoulders, then they lowered me gently so I was flat on the ground. I saw Percy's worried face looking down at me. "Lay still okay Maya?". I weakly nodded. I heard feet pound against the ground as I gazed up at the darkening sky. Was I gonna die? Would I go to Elysium? I thought as three campers came to my side. I glanced over I recognized Will Solstice. The others I didn't recognize but I was too tired to care.

"Percy get Nico" He said to him but didn't take his eyes off me. When Percy ran to find Nico Will carefully put a towel on my side and applied pressure. I knew he was trying to stop the bleeding. A couple minutes later Nico appeared at my side. Before Will could say anything Nico's face paled a little.

"I don't look that bad do I?" I weakly smiled up at him

"Will-" Nico said nervously

"You know where to take her hurry" I felt him release pressure against my side. Nico just nodded and lightly picked me up. I held in a cry of pain as he repositioned me in his arms. I tried to relax when suddenly it was all black around me, I looked up at Nico and he just looked at me worriedly. We appeared in a room next to Chiron. He quickly looked up from his book and nodded his head. Nico carried me into a different room and laid me down on the softest bed in the world. I quickly relaxed and rested against the plush pillow. Chiron wheeled himself in behind us and told Nico to get Will and some of his sisters. Nico was gone in an instant, fading into the shadows. Chiron ripped my shirt slightly so the wound was exposed. I got a quick glance of the wound. There was three gashes down the side of my body, going from the top of my ribs to my pelvis bone. The bleeding had stopped slightly but it was deep. I paled at the thought of dying.

"It's wise if you don't look" Chiron said with a grave tone. I nodded while holding in the tears. He had a pouch on his lap and pulled out a blue vial, a canteen, and some pastries. He poured a glass of golden liquid and had me sit up slightly. I took a sip of the liquid and gasped it tasted like my grandma's homemade spritz cookies. I finished off the glass and smiled. The pain was subsided slightly. Will came bursting into the room with two of his sisters. Chiron handed me a piece of the pastry and I slowly ate it. The lemony flavors assaulted my mouth. I relaxed as the siblings and Chiron made a circle around me. Will grabbed the vial and pulled off the top. A non-pleasant smell escaped into the air, I tried not to gag as Will smeared the nasty blue ointment on my side. They started chanting in ancient greek. The ointment glowed slightly. I felt groggy, I rested my head against the soft white pillow. I was scared if I closed my eyes they wouldn't open but that changed. I took one last glimpse around the room, I trusted these people with my life. I closed my eyes and passed out.

I woke up when the sun came through the window curtains. I looked around the room. It was peaceful. Just the way I liked it. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said horsely. A girl around my age walked in with a smile on her face. She had beautiful caramel hair with blonde highlights, her eyes where a stunning blue, her teeth were as white as snow. She had thick eyelashes lining her beautiful blue eyes and she had dimples in the middle of her cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Nikki" She said quietly as she came closer

"Hey, I'm Maya" I said smiling at her happiness

"How you feeling?" She asked

"I feel like I'm not dying" I responded happily

"Great!" Nikki said just as happy

"Let me just check your wounds" She whispered. I nodded as she removed the covers

"Can you stand?" She whispered softly. I slid my legs off the bed and stood up shakily. My side exploded in pain. I doubled over and held my side. "Oh my gods are you okay?" Nikki asked surprised. I nodded and stood back up. I noticed I was in an oversized shirt, I blushed and lifted it up off my side. She slowly unwrapped the tape and took off the gauze. "Looks better the yesterday" She said quietly

"Well thats good" I mumbled

"Yeah well we almost had to use the golden fleece last night" Nikki said still examining my wounds

"Wait you mean THE golden fleece" I asked bewildered

"Of course" She looked up smiling

"COOL!" I shouted

"Yeah, yeah now lay back down I'll be right back" Nikki said heading towards the door, and with that she shut the door. I walked slowly back to bed. I stared up at the ceiling bored out of my mind. It felt like the world hated me. My family keeps dying, I'm in the infirmary, and I don't know who my godly parent is. I sat up and looked out the window. I quickly glanced at the door making sure Nikki wasn't coming back. I grabbed a empty water bottle filled it with nectar, grabbed a baggie of ambrosia stuffed them in a bag, and grabbed my sword that was on the table. Then I propped open the window and slipped my way between buildings until I made it to the woods.

**A/N: Hey Guys! You see that button down there labeled review? Click it and let me know what you think! Please? I might update friday... But I'm having writers block... Review INSPIRE ME thanks **

**~PoseidonChick13 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

****AN: Sorry I haven't Updated in a while... But I'm back so here you go! Oh yeah I decided to change her love interest from Nico to Malcolm :) Anyways I'm kinda disappointed no one is reviewing... Please guys please review! I read Mark Of Athena! Great book! Can't wait for book 4 Hope it comes out soon I can't wait a year! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Anyways I thought the ending was sad/happy at the same time (Don't worry I won't spoil it ;D)****

**Third Person POV**

Maya was listening for the slightest noise for the out of the ordinary. Her breath was coming in shallow gasps. Her thoughts have been racing since she got out of the infirmary. She was sitting in a large oak tree. Her body was surrounded by yellow and green leaves hiding her from view. It was almost 6 O'clock Maya could tell by the position of the sun, so far no alarm has gone off since she has disappeared. A conch horn blew signaling dinner. Suddenly she hear campers walking towards the dining pavilion. One camper, a boy, came towards the woods. Dangerously close towards the tree I was hiding in. His blonde hair turned gold in the lowering sun. He shook his head trying to get his bangs out of his eyes but failed to accomplish it. He looked up as birds flew over head, his grey eyes showed intelligence and warmth. He seemed like the type of person you could go to for your problems.

**Malcolm's POV**

I heard about this girl who ran away from the infirmary. She probably was terrified! I remember when Nikki came into the Athena cabin looking for Annabeth and Percy.

_**-Flashback-**_

_I was planning battle strategies with Annabeth, Percy, and Nico in the Athena cabin. We were discussing who would work best together and where when Nikki came bursting in her eyes bloodshot and her mascara was running down her face._

_"She's GONE!" She said obviously holding in tears. Percy and Annabeth jumped up ready to help._

_"Who?" Percy looked at her confused._

_"Maya!" I left her alone for ten minutes and she was gone!" She cried and crumpled into a ball on the floor._

_Annabeth shot over and held her. Trying to calm the broken girl. Hugging her tightly, and rubbing her arms. Speaking quietly and soothingly. Nikki nodded and stood up quickly and ran out of the cabin. We all looked at Annabeth with a questioning look._

_"I told her to keep it quiet and that she couldn't have gotten to far on foot, so I told her to go get some sleep and we'd all take different parts of camp to look for her in." She said "Malcolm you take the woods at dinner time, Percy check the beach right now, and Nico go to the Big House. There it's all settled" She walked towards the door._

_"What about you?" I asked._

_"Damage control" She didn't look back as she left._

_**-End of flashback-**_

I glanced at the trees, bushes and the ground for any sighs of the missing girl. The leaves rustled in the wind. I heard a voice in my head "_Look in the oak branches" _It whispered. Mother. I knew it was her. She often talked to me when I'm in need. I knew of a oak tree on the border. I raced off as fast as my legs would carry me. I tripped on a rock and landed face first into a pile of leaves. I basically did a somersault. When I finally stop rolling my head was spinning, I sat up and winced my shoulder throbbed painfully. My vision darkened. No. I took deep breathes calming myself. I looked around. Yes! Its just up ahead! I limped painfully forward. Bitting my lip so I wouldn't scream in agony. I stumbled and fell to the ground again, my eyes closed slowly. The pain was overwhelming me. I saw a shadow above me, then black.

**Maya Pov**

It was that boy again, but this time it was different. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. He came limping out of the woods taking shallow breathes. I clung to my tree praying not to be seen. His blonde hair was dirty and his eyes were cloudy, but nether less still good looking. He collapsed to the ground, his face twisted in pain. I jumped out of the tree and ran to him. I glanced around and dragged him away.

The trees got thicker and closer together as I brought this blonde haired boy through the forest. I laid him down and took off my back pack. I looked through my bag to find the ambrosia and nectar I brought with me. I tilted his head back and put the bottle to his lips. He seemed to be swallowing it. I remember Nikki giving me only a little at a time in the middle of the night when I first got hurt. I stuffed it back into my bag and waited.

I left him there while I snuck into camp to get a dagger and some first aid supplies. Everything was dark and everyone was at the sing-a-long. I ran silently to the shed and rummaged through it. I found many daggers and swords also a bow and arrows. I grabbed a dagger that was slim and sharp to start. I heard people coming! I grabbed the bow and arrows and bolted out of there. Next was the Big House. I opened a window around the back. The hinges creaked as I slid in. I froze hoping no one would hear me. Silence. Perfect. Finding the supplies was easy I snuck through the hallways and opened many doors. I almost gave up hope, but there was one last door I opened it. Holy Zeus! So much stuff! I grabbed all I could and ran back to the woods with a smile on my face.

-PAGE BREAK- :D

**Maya POV **

When I got back to my 'hide out' I sat down and tried to take deep breathes. The boy was still were I left him. Some color had returned to his face, although it wasn't normal yet. Perspiration beaded his forehead. I took out a water bottle I got from the Big House and wetted a washcloth, I placed it on his head wiping off all the dirt and sweat. Wringing it out I placed it back on his forehead. Now that his face was clean I studied him more closely. His hair was more dirty blonde then golden but not by much, he has a more peaceful face, also a scar on his jaw bone about a half of an inch long. I shook my head.

_Wrap his shoulder, and give him more ambrosia when your done._

I gasped. A voice sounded through my head, definitely male. I closed my eyes tightly._ Now I'm going insane! Great._ I thought. Okay I gotta wrap his shoulder. I took the boy's shirt off it smelled like cinnamon I smiled to myself and grabbed the ACE bandages put of my pack. I paused. I don't even know HOW to wrap someone's shoulder how in the world am I gonna do it. I sighed, I might as well just try. After several failed attempts I finally seemed to get the hang of it. As I was packing everything back up I heard a moan. My head snapped up, _Oh my gods he's waking up!_

His eyes fluttered open and focused on me. I froze. Not daring to speak. He looked around confused. I noticed his grey eyes they were calculating everything, yet warm and soft, like he was able to be a tough leader yet be a great friend. One you could go to for help. The wind picked up again and he shivered and looked down. His bare chest looked back at him. I looked down in shame and blushed. I didn't want this kid to think I'm a creeper who takes off peoples shirts.

"Where's my shirt?" He asked in confusion.

"Um I had to take it off... but uhhh here" I tossed him his shirt reluctantly.

"Thanks." He muttered

"How do you feel?" I questioned softly

"Fine, do you have any water? It might clear up my head some more." I nodded and tossed him a bottle he reached forward and winced.

"Careful! You fell on your shoulder when I found you don't strain it." I scolded him lightly

"Your Maya" He said staring at me. " The whole camp is looking for you. Did you think running away was the best option? I mean Nikki is frantic because you disappeared suddenly and she came and found Annabeth while she was with me, Percy and Nico, her face was red and tears were streaming down her face! You know people would miss you! What would possibly make you run away while you are still INJURED?" He screamed his face angry, and his eyes glaring

" I had no choice" I whispered. What he said hurt, my eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"What?" He said a little quieter

" I HAD NO CHOICE" I screamed at him. He made me angry. He had no right to scream at me when _my family_ is dying as we speak. I shouldered my back pack and stood up. "I have to get going before people start looking for you too." I started walking away, pain clear on my face

"Maya wait!" I heard footsteps behind me. " Maya you need to come back I'm sorry I yelled at you. Just come back and train. Get stronger"

"Sorry kid I ca-"

"It's Malcolm" He Interrupted me

"Sorry _Malcolm _I can't I have to go." I said walking away again. He grabbed my wrist, I spun around ready to fight at a moments notice.

" I won't let you leave" He whispered " At least tell me why."

I sighed and sat down in the leaves. " A cyclops is killing my family, so I gotta go find him and kill him." I said quietly. Malcolm came over and hugged me

" Wait for a quest." I looked down the tears I've been fighting leaked out after he said that

" I can't wait that long I won't let innocent people die because of me" I whispered

"Come back and train. You don't wanna die too" I noticed the light was fading fast now, quickly becoming dark.

"Can I at least sleep under the stars tonight?" I said wiping my tears away

" Now that I found you, you aren't leaving my sight" Malcolm said " So I'm staying too if you don't mind."

"Not at all" I smiled and laid back to watch the stars. Malcolm laid back next to me as my eyes fluttered close.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys whats up? I hope hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! My favorite part was dessert :3 I have a poll up! PLEASE VOTE thanks :) HAHA It snowed :( ITS SO COLD! Ahhh Anyways LET THE STORY CONTINUE :) Important AN at bottom PLEASE READ**

**Maya POV:**

_It was silent. Nothing stirred everything was frozen to its spot. Something was coming, I could feel it. My eyes glanced around, I was suddenly in my old bedroom. I suddenly heard rapid footsteps coming towards me, the door burst open. My mother was standing there with a wicked look in her eyes. She looked right through me. I looked down and saw a shimmering haze of a body. I wasn't really there, it was a flashback._

_" What have you done to my daughter, I thought you loved me." She whispered her body shaking. "I know you can here me! Show yourself you coward!" She screamed. A flash lit up the room in an instant. Mother stumbled back at the sudden out burst of light._

_" I haven't done anything but give you a child Margret. You asked for this, now you must protect her until she is old enough to go to camp. She is my strongest child I want her safe too." The figure said_

_" Then take her with you! Your a god you can protect her better than we can!" Mother screamed at him, throwing her hands up._

_"I can not interfere with my children's destiny, you know that Margret." He whispered "It will be safer if this is the last time I see her." The figure walked over to the crib in the corner. A baby in pink pajamas was sleeping soundly surrounded by a sea-green blanket. "Give her this when she is old enough." With that he left my mom alone with the baby and a package on the floor. The dream shifted to black. It felt like I was floating in the Pacific, like I use to when I was younger. I tried opening my eyes but it felt like I was always off balance._

There was a large noise to my left. My eyes shot open and I rolled to my right, a huge foot was just where I was. "Maya! Are you okay? Watch out!" I was running as soon as I was on my feet. Malcolm was to my left with a fearful expression. We made eye contact and we both dived opposite directions. I finally got a good look at what was chasing us.

The beast had a million thorny legs, each was about as long as me from top to bottom. Propelling it at lightning speed. It's face was three times the size of a beach ball, with horribly long pinchers dripping green ooze, leaving craters in it's wake. The body had to be at least as long as two busses, all covered in rock hard armor.

I gulped. I stopped behind a large pine tree for a breath. My lungs thankfully sucking in air while I rested. A screech echoed through the air. My body froze, _Malcolm!_ I shot out from behind the tree to see the giant millepede's legs fall to the ground. It's hate filled eyes glaring at Malcolm. I took the opening, catapulting at the monster's back I landed roughly but firmly. The millepede tried to throw me off but I wrapped my legs around its body.

"It could bite you!" Malcolm screeched at me from the ground. "Are you crazy?" He said waving his arms "A little bit." I yelled back with a crazy grin on my face. "Get closer to the head, it won't be able to poison you then." He said pointing franticly. Nodding I scooted closer to the head while trying to stay on. Which was difficult, this thing was putting up a good fight. Taking a dagger out from the pack on my back I looked for a break in the beasts armor. Internally I was a wreck. I hope Malcolm didn't see me shaking. Taking a deep breath when I finally found a chink in the millepede's armor I thrusted my dagger into its unprotected flesh. Right where it's head and body met.

I started falling instantly. A scream tore itself from my throat, the ground coming fast toward my free falling body. I twisted so I would land on my feet instead of my side, big no huge mistake. Right away my leg gave out and I cried out in pain, it felt like my ankle was on fire. A greedy fire that wanted to burn me from the inside out. Biting my lip so I wouldn't let out a blood curing scream. A salty liquid dribbled in my closed mouth. Malcolm appeared beside me in moments of my fall.

"Are you okay? Your so reckless! You could've died, never do that again Maya! I'm serious. That wasn't at all smart! You scared me!" He said completely out of breath

"Malcolm?" I whispered trying to steady my voice

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and help me." I yanked off my backpack and laid out the supplies I gathered from the big house. " Can you go get me two pieces of wood please?" I said grabbing the ambrosia and nectar from pack. Glancing up I saw Malcolm's back as he walked away looking for wood " Don't be long Malcolm." I yelled after raised his right hand as a gesture to signal he had heard me.

**Malcolm POV**

_She scared the Hades out of me, jumping on the millepede's back. She could've died! When she fell my heart nearly stopped, I got there as fast as I could. Now she sent me away, I guess I understand she needed two straight boards... Oh yeah. _

I glanced around and saw Juniper walking around with Ash, chatting happily. Her green dress swishing against her thighs. Her eyes bright " Hey Juniper, do you have any boards?" I said jogging up to the friends.

" Boards?" She looked at me confused. " Check near Zeus's Fist I think Leo was doing something out there."

"Thanks!" I bolted towards Zeus's Fist, my body flying through the trees. Moving my legs faster to propelling me faster. I had to get back soon. Maya is just sitting there alone and could be attacked again. Shaking my head to block out those thoughts. She would be fine, she just killed that centipede without any help! Panting I came to a stop. Leo was building a contraption right at the base of Zeus's fist. His curly hair was covered in dirt and sweat, his hands and face were covered in grease and his clothes had small rips in them, and he smelt like smoke.

"Leo!" No response. Cupping my hands to make my voice louder, I yelled again. He looked around confused and finally saw me.

"Malcolm? Is something wrong?"

"Nah, I just need some wood. Juniper told me you had some."

"Is this good?" He handed me a piece of wood about as long as my forearm.

"Do you have two? It's important." I said hurriedly. A grin stretched across my face when Leo came back with another piece. "Thanks a lot Leo, I have to go bye."

"No problem Malcolm!" He yelled after me waving. That goofy grin still plastered on his face.

Racing back to Maya felt like eternity, but in reality took only minutes. I was just behind a large bush when I heard Maya.

"God damn where is that boy? I need that wood now!" She muttered. "I can't wait forever, I am just a sitting duck right here! And with a trashed ankle. My body isn't any better. When I see him next I swear I will send him to-" I had enough.

"Maya? Here is your wood" I handed her the two pieces Leo gave me. " Oh gods! Maya your bleeding! Holy Zeus I was gone too long, why are you holding your ankle?" I paced back in forth. My hands running through my hair. _I'm so STUPID I left her she probably broke her ankle ah Hades her blood is all over-_

"Malcolm. I need your help, snap out of it." Her voice shook with strain. "Come over here and wrap my ankle in duct tape."

I look over and her forehead is dripping with sweat, I shook my head and concentrated. She tossed me the duct tape and I kneeled by her ankle. I gingerly picked her foot up. Wrapping the whole thing in duct tape as quickly as I could with out yanking on her ankle took a while. _Done_ I sighed happily. The make-shift splint would hold. I glanced back at Maya, she was on her back. Her breathing was slow and calm, her fingers where tangled in the grass. I smiled to myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Still Malcolm POV :)**

The sun was high up in the sky as I carried Maya up the Big House steps. Nikki came bursting out the door, her caramel hair was all over the place. Her eyes were blood shot and her face was red and puffy. She hurried me inside and had me lay Maya down on a spare bed. She shoved me out the door and told me Annabeth was waiting for me. I imagined my sister freaking out when I didn't come back last night. Shuddering I opened the door to my cabin. All eyes turned towards me in an instant. My little sister Megan rammed into me like a train knocking me off balance. Crashing to the ground with a grunt I glared at Megan.

"What was that for?"

"Where have you been Malcolm? You didn't come back last night! Did you find her?! Well Mal-"

"Megan enough!" Annabeth's commanding voice radiated through the room. "Everyone out."

"But Annabe-"

"Now!" In a blink of an eye Megan was ripped off me by Jared and carried out with the rest of my siblings rushing out behind them. Standing up I looked to my sister.

"Annabeth I'm really so-" I was cut off with a bone crushing hug.

"I was so worried." Her voice cracked " I was about to send Percy out to find you but it was already dark. Did you find her?"

Nodding while I wrapped my arms around my sister in a comforting hug. I placed my chin on her head. Her grip tightened as she started to shake. Dissolving into tears.

"Annabeth don't cry" I whispered. Looking up she wiped her tears angrily off her face. She hated crying. " We are both fine okay. Don't cry. Lets go see how Maya and Nikki are doing, Maya can be a little bit of a handful." When Annabeth didn't move I grinned. "Do you wanna piggy back ride?"

"Yes!" She yelled hopping on my back. Laughing we made our way to the Big House.

**AN/ I would like to thank everyone and a shout out to Cockapoo! EVERYONE should read her stories! She's the one responsible for this update! Thanks gurl :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:/ Hey! I'm SOO sorry I haven't updated. I've been ubber busy! But here! I hope I can be forgiven, I meant to make the chapter longer but I didn't have enough inspiration... I'm just wasn't feeling it. Could you guys please drop a review it would really help! Thanks I love all of you guys. Read on! **

**Nikki POV**

Shit. Where is Malcolm!? He should be back now! What's that sound? Foot steps? Malcolm! I bolted for the door. Pushing open the door I saw Malcolm. He was carrying Maya, her mouth was open and her breathing was steady. Pulling Malcolm through the door and hurrying him down the hallway to her room. I pushed him out the door and gave him Annabeth's message. Shutting the door I took a deep breath. Taking off Maya's jacket and boots I grimace.

Her arms had burns up her arms and on her back the size ranging from a dime to a small fist. I reached for my bag. Pulling out the clear container with a lavender colored salve in it. The calming lavender scent was filling the room. Dipping my fingers into the ointment, it covering my fingers shimmering in the light, a small smile spread across my face as I rubbed it into the burns making sure to thoroughly cover them all. Wracking my brain for the right words I murmured in ancient greek. The salve faintly glowed and sunk into her skin. The smaller burns disappearing with it. Wiping my forehead with a cloth.

Pulling off her jeans and shirt I saw more damage. Her black sports bra and and boy shorts were still intact which was great. Although she had cuts on her stomach they weren't deep. Moving onto her ankle I grabbed my gauze wrap and the bonding agents.

It took at least twenty minutes to set the cast. By the time I was done, I was emotionally and physically drained. I stood up and stretched my tight muscles, cracking my neck, fingers and back. Looking in the mirror on the wall I grimaced. My face was tinted gray, my hair looked limp and lifeless, my eyes still red. Tears dried on my face. Sighing I grabbed a water bottle and a washcloth. Violently scrubbing the tears away.

Sighing I grabbed the extra shirt and sweat pants in my bag and redressed Maya. I smiled. At least I helped one person. Laughing. Laughing filled the room. The door opened, Malcolm and Annabeth come in smiling. I grab a blanket and cover Maya up. Stepping back I smile she looks peaceful.

"How is she?" Annabeth asks hopping off Malcolm's back.

"Better. Major bruising, and burns. Her ankle was broken and she had multiple cuts. I've healed all I can right now. Can one of you stay with her? I'm going to rest. I'll see you at dinner."

Leaving the Big House I run to the Apollo cabin and crash on my bed. Falling asleep was the easy part. Staying sane with my dreams was the hard part. I thought as I drifted off into a black sleep.

**Malcolm POV**

"I'll stay with her." I said sitting down in a basket-woven chair next to the bed. "You go meet up with our cabin. I'll see you later" Annabeth was going to argue but I hugged her and pushed her out the door. Sighing I sat back down and watched Maya. Her dirty blonde hair was messy and ratted, her face was pale and sweaty, grabbing a towel I wiped off her face. I should've been checked out by Nikki. My shoulder still throbs, and I think I have a sprained wrist. Leaning my head back I closed my eyes, listening to Maya's slow, quiet breathing. She was amazing. I still am shaking from our encounter with the giant centipede. I had let my instincts take over, I had been trained to. Yet I don't think I would've done that with my first monster.

Taking deep breaths I tried to calm down. I didn't realize I was so exhausted. I struggled to stay awake. In the end I had let my subconscious take over as I started to dream.

Dark. Thats all it was. Wait. What was that? Hooting? definitely an owl. Was it Athena's messenger? Suddenly there was a burst of light. Burning my eyes, they closed and when they reopened my mother, Athena was there talking with someone. I couldn't see them, but She was obviously angry. She was gesturing rapidly with her hands. She pointed at a cloud floating above her head, I saw my sleeping form. I had a peaceful expression on my face, my head still tipped back on the chair. I felt a confused look on my face. One that got copied to the one in the cloud. The cloud expanded to show Maya. Laying on the bed, her brow creased, lips moving and her chest rising and falling rapidly. Startled and fighting to wake back up I turned my attention back to my mom.

A ruby red painted finger pointed at her. A brilliant ring shined in the light. Leaves wrapped around the finger creating a branching effect. Little gemstone created small but detailed flowers. My Mom froze. She seemed to look straight at me. Her eyes penetrating and calculating like usual. A woman in a elegant dress came into the picture. She had blonde hair that was perfectly straight. Her soft pink lips were in a frown, but she turned and waved at me smiling. She smirked at Athena, Athena snapped her fingers and the dream went blank. I swirled in the blackness until I remembered that Maya was suffering.

My eyes shot open and my gaze slingshots to the bed. Maya is still struggling, her lips forming voiceless words. Perspiration gathered on her forehead. Getting out of my chair I sat on her bed, hearing the springs squeak slightly under our combined weight. Slowly I reach out my hand and gingerly shake her shoulder. Her eyes burst open and she gasps. Her body was visibly trembling, her eyes were terrified and full of tears. Gathering her in my arms I try to comfort her. Her arms wrap around me and I hear a high pitch wail. Holding Maya tighter I let her cry, let her use me for support.

Her violent sobs filled the room. I just let her. I moved my hands in slow circles on her back to try and calm her down. Her arms squeezed tighter around my waist. Her cries became silent, her chest still expanding and contracting weakly. Her form slumps against my chest, slowly I pull back. Maya's eyes were closed in exhaustion. Setting her crumpled form back down I glance at the clock. It's 5:30. Almost dinner time. Sighing quietly I get up slowly. Maya's hand shoots out and snags my wrist.

"Please stay." She whispers hoarsely. "Please Malcolm." Her eyes were shattered.

"I wasn't leaving." I said with a slight smile

"Will you lay with me?" I look at her blankly. What did she say? "Please Malcolm?" I nodded and she smiled with relief. She slid over making room for me. I slipped off my sneakers and crawled in next to Maya. Coming closer she put her arms around my waist. She smelled like cinnamon. Her head laid on my chest, with out thinking my arms wrapped around her form and held her securely to me. She sighed with a smile. Her breathing became slow and calm. I smiled to myself. And I closed my eyes.

**AN: Hey guys I'm gonna try to update more often. I have spring break next week. I'll hopefully update again soon. I had some trouble putting out this chapter. I don't know why... I guess I've just been super busy! I've been working a lot more recently so that could be it. Soooo anyways I want to thank everyone for being patient with me! And Cockapoo thanks. You are a great help with everything. When I got the email that you updated, it motivated me. So THANKS I'll see you guys later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys, no this is not a new chapter.. Sorry to those who was excited. Now I have a confession I feel I need to share. **

**As you guys could tell from my name I'm a girl. If not, thats okay now you know. So recently I've been questioning who I like. Last year I was chasing a couple guys.. This year I like a girl. I am bisexually curious. I can't admit it to anyone in person. The words have never left my lips. I didn't know what to do. I am really close to a teacher at my school. I almost told her the other day but we were in the hall so I hinted at it but didn't say it. I don't know anyone like me except for the girl I like and her ex. I talked to my friend Cockapoo. She said to start small. So I'm admitting it on here cause no one nows who I am. So any helpful comments please review or PM me! NO HATE PLEASE I'm just looking for help. I'm hoping to update soon too. Thanks guys love all around **

**~PoseidonChick13**


	9. Chapter 9

_All of it was too much. My heart was racing. Another scream sounded through the forest. I sped up, instantly recognizing the strangled scream. Trees and bushes seemed to intentionally grow in my path. My bare feet were hitting roots, twigs, and rocks; sending sharp pains up my legs, like a fire lapping at my body. Pushing past the immense pain I coiled my tired muscles and jumped a fallen tree. Something wrapped around my ankle causing me to crash to the ground. Snarling, knife in hand I twist and cut off the... tree branch? The tree seemed to sense my hesitation and roughly tugged me into it's canopy of green leaves. Branches and leaves surrounded my body; the leaves forming to my limbs.  
><em>

_Liquid started oozing from the tree. The wail was closer now, a figure was staggering towards the clearing. That shape... Malcolm? When he broke through the last layer of trees, and his foot was in the sunlight I let out a shrill scream of terror. His body was battered and bleeding. His once tan skin was clammy and pale, his once warm skin looked so cold. His eyes were dull instead of glistening in the sunlight. Malcolm's blonde hair was once clean... "Help.. Me.." _

_"Malcolm!" I struggled but the tree wouldn't let go no matter how much you were struggling. Whispers lapping into my ear turned into buzzing hurting my head, like bees stinging their pray. I couldn't close my eyes even as Malcolm fell to the ground and continued bled out. I was gonna hurl. My body wanted to push all of my breakfast out now!_

"Maya?! Wake up." My eyes shot open

"Malcolm?" My voice hoarse, I looked around the room. It was still dark outside. My eyes fell back on Malcolm's form. His body was on mine pinning me to the bed.

"You started freaking out... I didn't know what to do..." Malcolm turned away refusing to look at me, his cheeks tinted pink.

"Sorry to wake you up." His grip loosened and he rolled to the side, he pulled me too him nuzzling my neck.

"We will talk about it once it is light out." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm glad your safe Malcolm."

~:~:~:~::~:~

Light threatened to penetrate my eyelids, the light burning a hole through to the sensitive orbs beneath. A faint sound in the dark room was off to my right. I rolled towards the noise, prying my lids open I saw Malcolm hurriedly pulling on some armor. He reached for his sword and his retractable shield. Glancing my way he opened the door only lingering for a split-second. Scrabbling out of bed, I crept to the door cautiously pressing my ear against it hearing the light footsteps of Malcolm receding. Quickly I turned on the light, hissing at the sudden light burning my eyes, and looked for my normal clothes; ripping open drawers and flinging open cabinets. A feeling of relief filled me as I found my clothes neatly folded on the top shelf in the closet. I quickly removed my shirt and pants, leaving me in my sports bra and spandex. The air in the room was frigid, causing a whimper to fall from my lips as it lapped at my bare body.

Pulling my pants on one leg then the other. The zipper caught on the fabric. Huffing in frustration I yanked on the zipper causing it to release the fabric and continue on, then I quickly latched the button and threw on my shirt. I needed a weapon. I grabbed my backpack that was left on the corner, dumping everything out onto the floor I sifted through all of the items. "Medical wrap, ointment, bandaids, water, a wash clothe, oh there it is." I mumbled to myself. Taking the knife and putting it on my belt, I reorganized and repacked the bag, slinging it on my shoulder. I grabbed more nectar and ambrosia then slowly opened the door. My eyes swept across the hall. No one was around, not a sound or slight movement at all. I had my dagger against my leg and a pack on my back, I wasn't gonna stop until I found out just what the hell was going on.

Creeping down the hall like a cat stalking a mouse, my eyes looking for anything that would give a hint. Peeping out the window I saw everyone gathered around a gigantic mass. Stuff flinging from the dark mass. No not stuff, my eyes narrowed. Campers where flinging from the thing. Fear pounded in my heart, the thing, the monster only had one eye. My body started to tremble. Shaking violently at the sight of the cyclops. You could hear it's roar from here. I crawled over to the door and opened it a crack. Listening to the roar turning into words. "Where is she? Where is the girl? I know you have her! Come daughter of the sea. Come save what is dear to you." In his grubby hands was Liz and Malcolm. "Stop fighting you fools if you don't want me to crush them this instant!" He laughed as his fist closed tightly around Malcolm, his scream echoed over the whole camp silencing everyone.

"Drop your weapons!" The monster squeezed Malcolm harder this time, I could hear the cracks from my spot on the floor. Before I knew what I was doing my body responded; my legs moved as fast as they could, carrying me to the boy that had slowly been taking my heart. "Stop!" Tears were streaming rapidly down my face; soaking my shirt. "Stop, please."

"So you finally appear before me after all this time, you haven't forgotten me I assume?"

"Just let them go. Please. I can't handle this fighting anymore." I cried

"Ah ah ah, I just want you, if you come willin-"

"Okay. Okay, just put them down they aren't apart of this." Amusement was clear on his scarred face.

"Wise choice, child."

"Put them down now!" Irritation lacing my voice

"As you wish." His iron grip loosened on their bodies, Liz let out a blood curtailing scream, while Malcolm just dropped like a rock.

"No!" I sprinted forward barely catching Malcolm before he smashed to the ground. I slid on my knees supporting his weight, a quiet groan sounded from his lips. Looking over my shoulder I saw the Demeter cabin had grown a soft pad for Liz to land on. "Annabeth!" My eyes raked through the crowd landing on the daughter of Athena, shuffling towards us.

"Take him, get him help, I probably won't be coming back." I murmured, my fingers caressing his slightly bruised face.

"No, you can't go with him." My eyes shot towards Malcolm's. His breathing was labored, perspiration was gathering and running down his face.

"I have to go Malcolm. I'm sorry you got hurt. Forget about me I'm just a burden to the camp. It's safer this way."

"He's right you know. We can't have a cyclops have my little sister." Percy materialized at our side. Placing Malcolm down. I stood and hugged Percy.

"He won't be." _Dad help me out here._

"Aw what an adorable family moment, now lets go." Percy tried to grab me but I was quicker. I ran towards the cyclops, at full speed. A spear made out of water was held in my hand. With a mighty leap I threw it at the cyclops's chest. As it got closer it grew larger and larger. Right before impact it exploded spreading, surrounding the confused monster.

"What is this?" He pounded against it. The surface glistened in the sun, causing colorful light to be reflected, bouncing around the inside. I could feel the strain, my power rapidly draining. It felt like I was standing on jello. My knees gave out, my body fell to the ground, I have to end this quickly. My open hand started to close; the barrier started to shrink.

I squeezed my hand tightly, and he was gone, screaming before he was nonexistent. Cheering erupted around me, then silence. Everyone was staring above me, I look up and saw a receding green trident above my head. Percy ran up too me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"I've always wanted a younger sister." A smile was stuck to his face. I smiled back before my thoughts shifted to Malcolm once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: AHH I made a long chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it! Remember to drop a review! Thanks(:**

A cold breeze blew through the camp "This isn't over child." _His voice_

"He's not dead Percy, he will be back for me." Tears fell from my eyes, dripping onto my dirty skin.

"Shhh, lets get you cleaned up. Then you can go see Malcolm. After that we can move you into your new cabin." He said giving me a reassuring squeeze. I took a step, stumbling forward then to my knees. Chuckles sounded behind me. "Seems like you used too much energy, trying to disperse him." Percy lifted me up off the ground, grinning like an idiot. "You want a piggy back?"

I smiled and nodded enthusiastically, jumping up on his back his hands grabbed my legs.

"Maya wait!" Liz came running up. Her hair messy and her eyes wide. "There's something I need to talk to you about. Come on!" She pulled me behind her, her iron grip paining me slightly. She led me into the forest. Far enough so we were alone. She rounded on me. "Why?" She snarled

"Why what?" A look of fury came on her face as I felt more confused.

"Is that BOY more important to you than me? Why did you save him and not ME? I'm I just trash to you now?!" She hissed at me. Her face was twisted and angry, I've never seen her face so hardened.

"No I-"

"No wonder your family keeps dying! You're so selfish!" She screeched at me her voice an octave higher. "Get out of my sight and speak to no one about this, you whore."

I turned to run but something hit my shoulder, I hissed in pain and pulled out the small knife that was embedded in my shoulder. It felt like she squeezed the life out of me. All the energy I had left was fading and tears started dribbling out of my eyes. I ran past everyone, ignoring Percy calling my name. I came to a halt at my new cabin door. Cabin three.

I opened the door and found my stuff in shreds on the floor. A note lay next to it.

_Beware Maya. I'll be watching. _

Crumpling the note and throwing it under my bed I searched for a sweatshirt.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Malcolm was walking around like nothing happened when I found him in the Athena cabin. His blonde hair was freshly washed and his clothes were clean. He was alone talking to Annabeth. His face brightened up and he nodded at something she said. She turned to leave and they both spotted me.

"Oh Maya hi." Annabeth smiled and pulled me in for a hug. My shoulder screamed for mercy, causing a noise to escape my mouth in pain. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Is that blood?" She pulled back in alarm. Before I could say anything she had my sweatshirt unzipped and on the floor. My shirt was soaked where Liz had thrown her knife. Malcolm was at my side in seconds leading me over to a bed and making me sit. Annabeth had shouted out the door for a Apollo camper. Will came jogging through the door.

"Is Malcolm's ribs hu- Oh." His eyes landed on me. My eyes shut, black dots appeared in my vision. A glass was pressed to my lips. I drank greedily until it was pulled away. The taste of my grandma's spritz cookies calmed me somewhat. Malcolm was sitting in front of me holding my hand as Will stitched up my shoulder and poured some nectar over it while quietly chanting in ancient greek. Will murmured something to Annabeth and left.

Malcolm pulled me closer too him, I put my head on his shoulder fighting my tears. "Are you in any pain?" I shook my head enjoying being in his arms.

I looked up at him smiling slightly. "I actually came to see if you wanted to come swimming with me..." He looked up at Annabeth. She slowly nodded.

"It could be good for her to be in the sea. Go ahead." I jumped up and jogged to the door smiling.

"Meet me there I have to go change." I was gone in a flash. Searching my drawers for a swimsuit. I grabbed a orange bikini and changed quickly checking myself in the mirror. The neon orange brought out the tan in my skin making me look darker. I pulled my hair into a messy up-do, grabbed a towel and a blue sundress to cover up with. I slipped on a pair of flip flops and started walking to the beach. A smile on my face as the peaceful waves come into view. I laid out my towel, sitting down to wait for Malcolm. The water tempted me. Standing up I jogged to the waters edge. The water lapped at my toes. "Having fun?" A deep voice said behind me. Turning around Malcolm was standing behind me in dark grey trunks. his bare chest was tanned and had the perfect amount of muscle. He picked me up and carried me into the waves. I let out a shriek of surprise. Once we were about shoulder deep he let me drop. I swam away from him teasingly. I saw a flash of grey farther out coming toward us at an alarming rate. "Malcolm swim back! Hurry!" He didn't hear my pleas. But a look of pain bloomed on his face as the water stained red.

"No. MALCOLM!" I screamed swimming fast toward him. His face was pasty and pale. My foot kicked something in the water, I saw a flash of teeth and it was gone. Wrapping my arm around his chest I swam for shore. Lugging his heavy body up to our towels I automatically put pressure on the huge bite mark on his side. "Help! Somebody please help me!" I screamed louder. _ "Percy!" _I think his name hard

_"Maya?"_ His confused voice came through the connection

_"Beach. Trouble. Bring a healer and hurry!"_ I practically screamed in my head

_"On my way. Be there soon." _

"Malcolm hold on. You said you'd never leave me. Stay with me." I whisper my voice shaking as Malcolm's blood started to stain the sand. Pooling around me.

His eyes fluttered open. "Maya?"

"Malcolm! Don't strain yourself. Save your strength. Don't talk." I barely choke out.

"Don't cry. I'll be okay, promise." He brought his hand up and gently touched my face. I nearly lost it.

"Maya! Malcolm!" Percy's voice vibrated through the clearing. Nikki was right behind him as they ran over the sand; basically flying towards us.

"What happened?" Nikki asked as she looked over Malcolm's torn body.

" Something attacked him. I wasn't close enough to stop it." I hoarsely whispered.

"Are you okay? Jesus your covered in blood!" Percy picked me up and jogged to the water.

"No!" I struggled against him. " I'm fine!" Feeling myself rise in hysteria.

"Quiet down and let me wash you off." His stern voice shut me up as he sunk into the waves with me in his arms. The salty water stung my arms. Physical pain though that was better than emotional. Nikki had gotten him stable enough to be flown back to the Big House. She somehow by herself had gotten him on a stretcher. The stretcher was cloth with two long wooden poles on the sides. Percy had already sent for Blackjack with his mental connection, he had a rope tied around his back and underbelly in two spots so Malcolm stayed stable during the flight. Once they got off the ground I started to walk back to my cabin, I was emotionally spent. When Percy started to reject I just gazed at him. He mumbled something about going to tell Annabeth about Malcolm, he didn't look back.

Looking at the sand tears leaked down my face. There was a huge spot of sand turned red with Malcolm's blood. My legs gave out underneath me. Putting my hands up to my face I let my body shake, I actually let myself release all the pent up emotion. I hated crying, it was a weakness I had on a tight leash. The wretched sobs tore itself out of my throat and into the oncoming twilight. I could've done something; anything. I was the daughter of Poseidon for Zeus's sake! I'm just a failure. It should've been me. I couldn't deal with this sort of pain. I only knew one way to release these feelings. Grunting as I got up from the sand, my muscles protesting the simple movement. I took one last pained look at the scarlet patch, steeling my nerves I staggered towards my cabin.

No one was around. They all were at the sing-a-long. Now was my only time, I pushed open cabin three's door. I noticed there was a piece of paper on my bed. Unfolding it I saw it had hastily written words scrawled on it.

_Maya, I know what you let happen. You could've saved him! You could've stopped this. Leave. Leave and never come back. You have two days. Get out or face the consequences._

Taking a shuttering deep breath I shoved the letter under my pillow and ran for the bathroom. I raised my arm; my left one. I grabbed my dagger I had snagged from the shed about two weeks ago. With practice skill I sliced the exposed flesh. Not caring it leaked onto my already red clothes. One wasn't enough to block out the pain, the urge swept me into a daze cutting slowly relishing the pain it brought. It felt good, the familiar pain brought comfort; I haven't felt it in two years. I glanced down at my arm, three cuts lay angrily against my slightly pale underarm.

A knock on the cabin door startled me into dropping my knife onto the tile floor. Quickly wiping up any stray blood off the floor I pulled on my sweatshirt, shoving my dagger in my boot. I left the bathroom, leaving my dark secret behind in there with it.

Opening the door Nikki was standing there looking exhausted. "Maya, Malcolm is okay for now, he's asking for you. Go." I winced as she grabbed my bad arm. Nikki's sharp gaze didn't miss a thing.

"Don't worry about it, it's just my wrist. I landed on it funny when the cyclops threw me back." Her gaze burned two holes in my head as I walked toward the Big House.

Malcolm lay on a cot. Crisp white sheets lay around him, his face almost as white. A startled sound must have escaped my lips. Almost instantaneously his head swiveled to see me standing in the door way.

"Malcolm." My voice cracked. I cried for the first time in a long time in front of another person. I fell next to the bed and sobbed.

"Shh it's okay Maya. I'm fine." His thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand. "Maya look at me." Shaking my head I kept my face covered with my hands. "Maya please?" His hands lightly gripped my wrists, biting my lip hard as my blood started flowing through my sleeves. Malcolm's eyes darted from my face to my arm. He slid my sleeve back gently. My gaze instantly shot to the ground. His fingers lightly slid over the red and puckered skin. "Why?"

I had no answer to give. They all sound completely stupid in my head. I stood up to leave but he wouldn't let go. "Let me go Malcolm... I should go...

He shook his head. "Don't go, come here." He scooted over to make room for me next to him. I studied his face carefully. His eyes weren't as sharp... He looked more relaxed, not so angry. Which was a plus. His hand was warm in mine as I realized it was chilly in here, and my sweatshirt providing little defense against the cold.

Kicking off my shoes I slid in next to him, his body radiating heat. He pulled me close to him. His arms wrapping around my waist. Making sure I was careful I slung my arm over his side too. "Why did you cut?" His voice gentle, like he was soothing a small child. He nuzzled my hair taking deep breaths.

"The thought of loosing you... It was too much Malcolm. I couldn't stop myself." Tears silently slid down my face. Malcolm brushed away the tears with his thumb. I fisted his shirt and held him tighter, inhaling his scent to calm down. He smelled like heaven.

"I'm here. I'm not planning on leaving, ever." Malcolm planted a kiss on my forehead. Taking a deep breath I just laid there with him. His fingers rubbing soothing circles on my back. I felt guilt bubble up inside. I had to leave him. And soon too. Else everyone I cared about would be in danger. I felt his arms tighten around me slightly. I smiled and cuddled closer to him. Forgetting my worries for the time being and spending time with the boy I was laying next to.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm here. I'm not planning on leaving, ever." Malcolm planted a kiss on my forehead. Taking a deep breath I just laid there with him. His fingers rubbing soothing circles on my back. I felt guilt bubble up inside. I had to leave him. And soon too. Else everyone I cared about would be in danger. I felt his arms tighten around me slightly. I smiled and cuddled closer to him. Forgetting my worries for the time being and spending time with the boy I was laying next to.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Maya started packing everything already. Leaving somethings so if Percy decides to look through anything he won't notice anything gone. She had to leave tomorrow. If she didn't people would be hurt maybe even killed. Maya couldn't and wouldn't let that happen. Her bag had everything she needed to survive outside of camps barrier, at least for a couple weeks.

A sharp knock sounded against the door. "Come in!" Maya pushed my bag under my bed just as the door opened and a small girl hurried in with a small box.

"Are you Maya?" She peered at Maya with her big blue eyes.

"Yeah, can I help you?" She questioned with a slight smile, Maya didn't want to frighten her.

"Connor gave me this telling me to give you this package... I don't know who it's from.." The child shifted from foot to foot.

"Thank you.."

"Danni" She smiled brightly exposing her missing front tooth.

"Thank you Danni." Her bright yellow dress swished as she scampered away. The package was a small box wrapped in red paper. Tearing the paper away Maya glanced at the door nervously. Her hands were clammy as she peered inside, there was a clipping of newspaper, a note and a vial of green liquid on a chain. Maya picked up the clipping lightly. The article was about a recent fire in Utah, a teenager was being carted off to the hospital for major burns and smoke inhalation. The girl was tall but curvy, her head had patches of her flowing brown hair missing and she was barefoot. Revealing the large scar she had gotten years before in a fishing incident. Maya stiffed her sobs. Her cousin Mary. She was a little older than her, on broadway this year, but took a brake due to her mother being ill.

A wave of guilt hit Maya so hard she dripped the box to hold her chest. She couldn't draw in a breath. She remembered the other items in the box. Her eyes landed on the spilled contents. The not was written on simple notebook paper. With shaking hands she reached for it. Opening it her heart shattered even more.

_Maya, _

_Change of plans, boss decided we want you on the inside. Don't leave. Sorry your cousin had to suffer for your mistakes. Don't screw up. Wait for my signal I will tell you what to do with the vial. Prepare for the worst haha. You should've died weeks ago now you get to suffer too. Toodles._

Maya picked up the vial. It looked like a messed up necklace. She shoved it under her mattress. She couldn't do this. She wouldn't. She took her dagger and sliced her wrist. Blood came right away, spilling down her wrists and onto the cabin floor. It wasn't doing enough. She sliced again and again. When she was done her head was spinning and her blood surrounded her. Footsteps sounded outside the cabin. She started to fall over, landing in the puddle of crimson.

The door opened and her brother and Annabeth walked in laughing. There was a scream and someone was at her side. Shouting, crying, more footsteps. Thats all Maya could hear. Pressure was put of the mess that was her arm. Percy appeared in her dimming vision. He was saying something but Maya couldn't make out the words. She looked past the frightened faces of her friends to the rafters.

_Dad if there is a paradise in the afterlife I hope I go there. I know I don't deserve it I wasn't a hero. I'm sorry I was such a disappointment. I only wish now that you were on better terms with your brother. I'm sorry I couldn't handle it. I hope Mary is still alive and that once I'm gone this stops, it shattered_ me.

Maya looked at Percy before her vision left her. "I love you Percy." Her eyes closed, and everything went still.

Percy glanced at Annabeth. His heart breaking. How did this happen? It seemed like hours to Percy before Will got into the Poseidon cabin. He got to work instantly but the view startled him. Maya's breathing was shallow but she was still with us. Will took some nectar and poured it on a cloth, wrapping it on Maya's wrist. He force fed her some ambrosia and started muttering in ancient greek. Slowly some color returned to her pale face.

Annabeth could feel the anxiety in the room. She could see the tear tracks on Maya's still face. A knock on the door startled everyone in the room. Percy started to get up, he looked like a zombie. Annabeth got up faster and beat him to the door. Placing a tender kiss on his lips she gently pushed him back. He moved back and held Maya's other hand. Opening the door Annabeth heart dropped when she saw it was Malcolm.

Malcolm's happy expression turned to a look of confusion. "Annabeth? What's wrong?" She shut the door behind her. He didn't need to see that.

"Malcolm... It's Maya..." _Mother help me explain. _Annabeth prayed "She tried to kill herself, She might not make it."

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliff hanger :) Please review I wanna know what you guys think! Sorry about the length... It was a good place to end haha LOVE YOU GUYS Review(:**


End file.
